Graduation Countdown: The Memories of Tony Williams
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: Based on BEFORE, the ending of Before and After: HS. During graduation countdown, the gang starts to have flashbacks of their friend Tony. Look at all twelve one shots, as the gang remembers Tony Williams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Closer I Get To You

April 10, 2 Months Before Graduation 7:00pm

Mira POV:

I can remember a time I was at my lowest. You help brought me back. You was always there for us. Its hard to imagine being here without you. Not seeing you around is weird. I mean who else is going to annoy poor Sharleen except for Dan.

Today is Ace birthday. Everyone is here except for you. I remember back when I wanted to perform a song for Ace on his birthday last year and you help me out. Doing a duet. It was the most funniest performance ever in history...

Flashback, 2 Years April 10

Normal POV:

Wearing a blue denim jean skinnies, a short sleeve red t shirt. With black knee length boots. Mira comes out giggling at what Tony was wearing. A purple long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, grey pants with black and purple sneakers. He was dressed like Ace, you can tell by the wig he got on. Same color as Ace, to go with the type of clothes he wears.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Shun and Ace. As the song instrument begins to play, Mira prepares herself. So she wont laugh during the song.

Artist: Beyoncé and Luther Vandross

Song: The Closer I Get To You

Tony: The closer I get to you  
The more you make me see  
By giving me all you got (Mira: tell me more)  
Your love has captured me

Mira: Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside , I knew it was real  
The way you make me feel

Tony: Lyin' here next to you  
Time just seems to fly  
Needing you more and more (Together: more and more)  
Let's give love a try (Mira: Let's give love a try)

Mira: Sweeter and sweeter love grows  
And heaven's there for those  
Who fool the tricks of time  
With hearts of love will find  
True love in a special way

Tony: The closer I get (Mira: The closer I get) Together: To you, Baby  
Tony: The more you make me see (Mira: The more you make me see)  
Tony: By giving me what you got  
Together: Your love captured me

Mira: Over and over again  
I tried to tell myself that we  
Could never be more than friends  
But all the while, inside , I knew this was real (Tony: Got to be) Mira: Got to be real  
The way you make me feel

Tony: You know, you know, you know  
Together: my baby, my baby, my baby, my love  
Tony: yeah (Mira: yeah) yeah (Mira: yeah)

Together: Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love (Mira: I wanna see into those eyes of love)  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something (Tony: Here I am, here's my love I just want you too)  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cuz I wanna tell you something (Mira: I wanna whisper in your ear so soft so come closer love)  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving (Tony: wanna tell you words, words of love, words that make you wanna)

Together: Come a little closer so that we can see  
Into the eyes of love  
Just a little closer let me speak to you  
I want to softly tell you something  
Come a little closer let me whisper in your ear  
Cuz I wanna tell you something  
Move on in real close so we can celebrate  
The way we feel a bout each other's loving

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Mira POV:

I have never seen Ace so happy. He truly love my present to him. On that same day, he made a declaration to marry after we graduate. I started to cry. As I turned to look at all my friends, you was the first to congratulate me on a job well done of the song. The song wouldn't have work if we didn't do the duet like you said.

I wouldn't have even made it through when I got raped. You was there for me even though I was pushing my friends away. Why you stayed im not so sure. Maybe because you knew the most out of everyone. How it felt to feel that kind of pain. That you was the only one that can help me. If not for you... I wouldn't be with the love of my life Ace. And walk across the stage in the next two months.

Thank you Tony... For the encouragement.

* * *

_**This is the order I'm going by, it might change so its not a full 100%**_

_**1) Sharleen**_

_**2) Dan**_

_**3) Shun**_

_**4) Julie**_

_**5) Ace**_

_**6) Alice**_

_**7) Ren**_

_**8) Fabia**_

_**9) Kohaku**_

_**10) Runo**_

_**11) Graduation Memoriam** _


	2. Chapter 2

**If you haven't yet, please check out my new story... Based on the next chapter in the gang lives. Sequel, Before and After: Shadow Hearts. And don't worry I got something planned for the gang, another story! I haven't came up with a name for it yet... So next time I post a new chapter, it will be info on my new story. Here is OVA 2 :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Friendship

Two Weeks After Ace Birthday

Sharleen POV:

There are not many words to describe how I feel. I keep having people in my life than lose them the next when I have someone new. It doesn't make sense. How can he just leave me like that.

After losing Kohaku, I thought I would die along with him. With Tony, my best friend... My friend who was there for me after Kohaku passed. I cherish those memories now than I ever have. Its true when you loss someone, you don't realize the impact it leaves you, until they are gone.

I really hate him... Even in death he is aggravating me.

Memories of the past is flowing to my mind. Of when I first met him... It wasn't all that pleasant. I laugh, I cry, every time I think about it now.

Flashback 2008 8:00pm

Normal POV:

She has been alive for a hundred and twenty-five years. In human years, she is only twelve. Two months ago on her birthday, she had lost her best friend and first love. For the past two months the weather has been reflecting her emotions. Depression rainfall. That is what she call her state in mood. But tonight was different. The sky's are not clouded, but clear full moon night.

Feeding time.

She hasn't ate much in two months. Not only in food, but in blood as well. Its so bad that she will attack anyone with a pulse. She has been in her room since Kohaku passed away. Hearing a cheery tone coming closer to her. Opening her puffy red eyes, seeing an African male staring at her. She wanted to bite him for looking at her. Stopping his up beat song, he sits next to her in the same bench.

"Its late. Little girls should be in bed sleeping." He smiled at her.

"Bratty teenage boys, shouldn't patronize little girls." Replies in sarcasm.

"Whoa! Is someone in a bad mood?" Comes back with sarcasm.

"Leave me alone..." Tears about to come.

"... I heard about your friend princess Sharleen..."

"(sniffs) How does a human know who I am?" Rubs her eyes.

"I know a lot, for a mear _human_. Name Tony Williams. Im always interested in different cultures, and my favorite is the vampire race. By the way im only twelve girly..." Tony smirked at her.

"... Your lying about your age... Just leave me alone."

"You got me there! Okay im thirteen... And I cant leave you alone. You looked like me not too long ago." He caught her interest.

"Not too long ago I lost everything. My mom died, my father took her business and doesn't care too much for me and my sister. So we both moved. She's older than me so she can afford a nice two bedroom apartment."

"... So its just you and your sister?"

"I have an older brother by one year. But my dad loves him so I cant really say... We see eye to eye."

"..." Sharleen was silent.

"You know the popular say. One door closes another opens... I think that is you. I don't know what happen to make you sad... I feel that whoever you lost wouldn't want you to be depressed. So smile as bright as you can. Live your life for them. Once you do that, than there should be no regrets. Princess Sharleen... If you like, I would really like to be your friend." He smiled at her.

_Friend? _Sharleen was confussed by the word. Wondering why would a human be her friend... Most humans she met, ran away from her in fear.

"I'm not like most human's. I understand your way older than me and you proably saw some things in your life that may frighten me. Whats past is past. I don't care about your past. I want to know the Sharleen in the present." She blushed at his declaration. Sitting up from the bench, he stood in front of her.

"Let's meet again. Different time, same place. I'll be here earlier... Say, 4:30pm?"

Sharleen nodded her head slowly, bidding farewell he left Sharleen alone in her thoughts. At a lonely park, the wind blew drawing her long black from her ponytail. Leaving the park with a smile. She felt better than she has ever had before, for that night she didn't worry about Kohaku. She is going to live her life like the boy said and not dwell on the past.

_I made a new friend Kohaku!_

Flashback Ends

Sharleen POV:

Kohaku comes inside my room and we just talked the rest of the night. Once again I am going to take that idiot advice. _Thank you, Tony. On my lowest of time you help me overcome my sadness. I will live my life to the fullest, not just for me. But for you as well. You truly are one of a kind friend Tony Williams. _

* * *

**Ten more one shots to go. I made a mistake of putting Kohaku in on the one shot... True him and Tony are friends. But in that short time you barely know a person. So instead of Tony I going to put a surprise guest in Kohaku place... You will never guess this person tale. If you have a guest than feel free to post a review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers **

**See you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**The name of the next story im doing is... Before & After: A Memory Within Memories... This is based on Alice story, it would be better if I show you! Here is a sneak peek of my next new story...**

**_Who am I? I don't even know myself... This baby looks like me... I can tell... But who is this man and woman? Who look so happy and proud... Are they my parents? I don't even know how they look like... Im so confuse. I need answers. Only way to figure this out if I ask grandfather. Is this man and woman... My parents? If so than what happened to them? What is there story?_**

**The story will consist of Bakugan Battle Brawlers and also... from the game... Virtua Fighter characters. I think you can guess where this story is going to lead too...**

**This chapter isn't consist of being M rated... But it does imply, 'rape'**

**Don't worry ill keep it age 14 as possible as I can...**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT END OF CHAPTER 3... MUST READ!**

* * *

Chapter Three: My First Love

Two Nights After Sharleen Memories 11:45 pm

Alison POV:

I don't know why... I just don't know? Why did he have to leave me? Why did I had to turn into the one thing I hate in females. Backstabbing sluts! I don't know why I changed for the worst! All I wanted for him to notice me... Instead I pushed him away. Now I cant show him just how much I truly care. Why did it have to be him? He was a kind gentleman. He didn't deserve to die! Damn it all! I knew being friends with that vampire witch Sharleen, was going to get him killed.

I should have never went out with that boy! If I didn't I would have never met Tony Williams that night... If I didn't met him I wouldn't feel so much heart ache...

**xXx**

Same Night Tony Met Sharleen, Other Side Of Town 8:41pm

Normal POV:

A boy and a girl walking to a near by park. The girl was barely paying attention. She was too busy talking to notice they wasn't no where near a park. Looking straight ahead, she saw a motel sign. About to walk past it the boy grabbed her hand. "Is something wrong?" The teenage girl asked.

"Where are you going Alison? The place is this way." The boy smirked pointing at the motel.

"But that is a motel? I thought we was going to the park?" A confused Alison asked.

"I said we was going somewhere fun." The boy stated.

"The park is fun." Tilting her head to the right.

"The park wasn't what I meant!" Getting frustrated. "I meant this motel! I am going to take your purity! That will be fun for the both of us." He grinned.

"... I don't get it. I like my purity...? Why are you saying weird things." He almost feeling back, at how dense this girl was.

"FORGET IT AND COME WITH ME!" He yelled, gripping had hand tight pulling her.

"OW! Your hurting me! Please let go..." Alison pleaded. Ignoring her cries, when she scream for help he back hand her. Pulling her faster to the door, a flying object hit the teenage boy. Looking on the ground he saw it was a rock. Tears coming from her eyes she witness something heroic. A boy around her age came to her rescue and started to beat up the boy who was hurting her.

Turned out he was older than fifteen. He just looked like a teenager. Alison didn't get that at all. Her hero grabbed her by the arm, and rushed off in the opposite direction.

At a local park near her house catching there breath. She thanked him and he just smiled. "It wasn't a problem. You should be more careful. Guys like that pray on young girls. Making them do disturbing things... Taking you away from your love ones. Never seeing them again."

"... He was at the same arcade as me... He was all alone... I felt bad... So we became friends... I knew him... For... For... WHAH!" Bursting into tears. She landed her body on the boy's chest. He felt so warm, she feels safe with him.

"That happens... Im sorry a sweet girl like you experienced that... From now on... I'll be here to protect you. Names, Tony Williams, Alison." He smiled.

She looked up from Tony soaked t-shirt. "How... You, know my name?" Said in between sobs.

"We go to the same school. Next time you go to the arcade, ill go with you... Is that okay friend?"

Alison heart did a loud 'THUB' she wonder what it was. A flushed smiling face she respond, "Yes!"

"My friends call me Ali!"

"That seems so common... How about I call you Al, for short. Only I can call you that Al."

She didn't know it but it happen so fast, early in her life. Her first love.

**xXx**

Two Years Later 4:25pm

Laying on the ground. With sticky white substance, all over her body. Tear stained cheeks, the laughter of the people who did this to her. It was three of them. Three disgusting human beings. They abused her body, like she was trash. She feels sick to her stomach.

Leaving the room, the three dirty men. Left her in the dark with only one table lamp light on. Getting up, she was ready to collapse. Her legs felt like led. She was so tired. Hoping into the motel shower. Letting the water droplets washed away her blood, sweat and tears. Grabbing the only towel in the room. She starts to scrub real hard on her skin. So hard that it is making her skin red.

_It wont go away..._

She cried in her mind, her body was becoming wrinkly for being in so long. That her skin was starting to peel from the hard scrubs.

_It wont go away..._

Having enough, she found her strength. Leaving the shower running, slip on the marble floor. Caught her fall, holding onto the sink. Looking at the bathroom sink mirror. Not recognizing her face, her body. Like she was a different person. This was not her at all!

_GO AWAY!_

Breaking the mirror with her fist, clenching her body. Collapse on the florr, she cried herself to sleep on the cold floor. On her mind was one thing only. What would she do next?

_Tony... Im so sorry..._

**xXx**

One Year Later 10:00am

Alison POV:

We was in the same chemistry class. We haven't spoken a word, since the day I broke up with him. Coming out of that motel, I didn't expect for two of his friends to see me. They thought I was cheating on him... Wrong! But it left me the perfect cover up. I didn't want him to worry, I also don't want him to be with me... I am not pure. Not anymore.

I saved it all for him. He wont even have the chance. Its better this way. Now he wont know the awful truth. Im sorry I lied. This is for your own protection. Thoughts was gone as she saw Runo coming in asking to see Tony for a short while.

I knew I shouldn't feel jealous. But I am. Tony like me of course when we was dating. When he looks at Runo... I saw love. He felled for her faster, than he did with me. And I knew him longer! Knowing this pissed me off!

Yet I was happy the same time. It was unrequired love. Just like my feelings for Tony.

I let jealously get the best of me. Proud of it, now I can be at a distance. To watch over them in silence. It may not look it but I consider them my friends. A friend of Tony, is a friend of mines.

**xXx**

Flashback Ends, 12:00am

Normal POV:

Asleep. Alison was at peace, with a tear coming down her face. A ghostly hand tries to wipe it away. Tony stood by her bedside, feeling guilty. The girl who pushed him away was protecting him. What kind of man is that!? Worst, he had to find out when he's dead that his _girlfriend_ was raped! How could he have been so blind!? He knew something wasn't right about her story. Clouded by hatred, pride and hurt. That he couldn't see the true meaning. He knew her for a long time. They was friends. He should have know!

_I am a fool!_

His statement was true. He hated her so much that he thought he felt nothing for her. The breakup was the hardest for both of them. He felt bad he didn't feel the same way Alison did for him. All these years. His first love will be Runo forever always. But his body and soul, will be with his best friend. The girl he thought to never care for again.

_This time. I will protect you, Al._

* * *

**This was so sad... I really like this... My best work I think. I hope the rape was okay... I mean not to M rated, I kept it low rated as I could.**

What I mention is true for woman and young girls everywhere. A serious matter! That is why we must protect ourselves and our purity. Bad people our out there that pray on woman/girls to take advantage of. Leading you on thinking there a good person till they get what they want.

That is why be careful who you trust...

Don't be friend strangers... Whether its internet or on the streets...

Make wise choices. Be careful out there, it is a cruel sad world. We cant avoid the truth. This is a true statement... Be safe, make wise choices.

...

...

...

...

**Next is Ren memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know where all these ideas are coming from... But keep on coming, hopefully it will help me write VPC (Vampire Princess Chronicles). I came up with another idea... This will be a future story, but the plot is already laid out... Take a look**

**Fun Facts: I came up with a new story... Its called, The Panic Room. This is based off of the facebook APP game called The Panic Room: Outrage... I first played it last week and i have to say im addictive to it! I thought about the setting and characters in the story... and i thought what if i put Alice in this situation.**

**OMG! Okay im a huge mystery kind of gal... Mystery books, computer games you name it! I thought why don't I write a story about this. I would have came up with a different name, but its so catchy! The only thing that will stay the same is the setting and the characters. I didn't get far in the game... im in the beginning. So I wont go full out writing word from word from the game. Only thing that will be word from word is the diary from the game.**

**Everything will be written from me on what is going on. This story will be in like... a movie setting... (spoiler: in the future, Alice Gehabich will become an actress) Here is a sneak peek...**

_**Waking up in a room that is unfimilar. (Insert name) while observing the room, she found a tape recording. A man voice was heard. A maniac by the name of Puppeteer has kidnapped (insert name). He may not want to kill her but he does want to play a nice little game. Of survival. Solve the mystery and gain her freedom. She must play his little game. Whats his gain, why does he commit such a thing? Find out... If you dare.**_

* * *

Chapter Four: A Helping Hand

Ren POV:

"Damn bastard... Left." Ive been in a really messed up mood since that jerk died. He helped me out so much on certain matters. All of them in someway involved Fabia.

Ive been in love with her since we met. Of course during than I hated her guts. Nothing but an ubnosishe princess. As I got to know her, I see she was know of those things. A hands on kind of girl. She was nothing like my ideal dream girl.

Sweet, gentle, head strong, independent... As I thought about my ideal girl list a long time ago. That's when I knew all that described Fabia. Tony often told me to tell her how I felt. I was too scared to. I can remember our last conversation we had. I should have listen to him.

**xXx**

Six Months Ago

"You need to confess." Tony insisted.

"You don't think I know that. I just don't want to ruin our friendship." I told him.

"If you don't, someone else will take her." I wish he would shut up. I understood that she can appeal any man around her. That's why im always with her. To intimidate other guys. And it is working just fine.

We talked for hours about unrequired love. He even explained the whole situation with him and Alison.

"So you really did like the girl." I asked him.

"Yeah... My first time was going to be with her. On her birthday, but she has been advoiding me for months. Now I know the reason, she cheated." Opening up a can of soda.

"That must suck. Good thing you dodge a bullet there." Taking out my phone.

"She wasn't always like that... Alison was a sweet girl. Real innocent with a feisty attitude."

"Is that why you like Runo?" He turned bright red.

"How do you know?"

"Dude. You look at her the way I look at Fabia when she isn't looking. And I think Dan knows."

"Yeah im going to tell him tomorrow."

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Dan did know, and everyone eles except for Runo. During the funeral, Alison was a complete mess. I guess the sayings are true. The person who cries the most has done wrong by that person.

Graduation is coming soon. And I accomplish nothing. Fabia is with another man, Tony was right about someone else taking her. Right under my nose. Our damn English teacher. I wish he was here. Right now he would have rub it in my face. I miss the guy, he was a good friend. He didn't deserve to die.

Picking up my phone, I talked with Dan for a few hours. Stepping outside, I went to the store to grab some ingredients for dinner. Tonight I wont be thinking about

* * *

**In my new story, I need a perfect name for Alice character name... I will post a... forum or poll? Whatever its call! If I don't I need your reviews. Here is some name suggestions for Alice character;**

1) Adelle

2) Celestine

3) Dolores

4) Darcy

5) Camila

6) Adelisa

7) Caitlin

8) Ada

9) Bella

10) Maria

**Which name will you choose. Please review... It was hard for me to choose a name. I need your help on this. So if you have the time and one of these names is to your liking, please review the name and which number it is. I will talley it up when I make my next annocement. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ive said this before... But here is the japanesses singing voices. Alice Gehabich singing voice is... Ceui.

Ceui has such an elegant, gentle singing voice that I just love. So here is chapter five, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five: Prayer

Two Weeks Before Graduation Early Afternoon

Alice POV:

Ceui-(Alice)

Song: Prayer

soratakaku maiagare  
ikoku no toritachi yo  
koko wa wasureta kioku no hate ni aru sekai

kono omoi no subete ga kuchihatete mo

hikari michiyuku toki e tsunagu kaze no saki e  
tooku kanadeteita kanashimi wo hanatou  
kudakeru nami no hate e sakebu arashi no naka e  
itsuka meguriaeru kimi no soba e...

sasurai no tomoshibi wa  
doko e michibiku no ka  
nazokake no sasayaki wo tsumuide hana wa yureru

tsukinai ai no shizuku yo hibiki watare

ishidatami no machikado de yaketa oka no ue de  
gensou no kakera wo dakiagete utaou  
nabiku sougen no umi de kimi wo omoi yobu toki  
kitto me ni suru darou towa no sugata wo...

hikari michi yuku toki e tsunagu kaze no saki e  
tooku kanadeteita kanashimi wo hanatou  
yureru hitomi ni utsuru tooi yakusoku no chi e  
itsuka meguriaeru kimi no soba e...

Alice finished her song she just wrote. The song made her think of so many things. Tony, Lauren, just really depressing for her. Like a missing piece of a puzzle gone forever. Wanted more than anything to have them back in her life.

Putting away her personal notes. She calls her manager about her first album. That's right after graduation and two months after that. Alice will be debuting her first cd as an artist. She hoped that it will be a big hit. Alice promised Tony that she will make it in the industry. She never goes back on her word.

**xXx**

"When are you guys going on?" Tony asked.

"Now! Go back to your seat, and enjoy the show." Fabia rushing Tony out of backstage.

Tony taking his seat in the front row. The girls were now going up on stage to perform. At a benefit for a fashion show, that Lauren. Tony sister signed them up for. Introducing themselves they begin to sing as the models walked on stage.

Mary Mary

Song: God In Me

Runo & Mira: I just wanna tell the truth man (5x)

Runo: Your so fly your so high  
Everbody around you trying to figure out why  
Your so cool you win all the time  
Everywhere you go man you get a lot of shine  
Fabia: You're draw like a magnet better yet I have it  
Everything you wear people say they got have it  
From the sweat suit to the white tee to the gucci  
You can probably say people wanna get like me

Runo & Fabia: But what they don't know is when you go home  
And get behind closed doors man you hit the floor  
And what they can't see is your on your knees  
So the next time you get a chance tell em

Miss B:It's the God in me (5x)  
Sharleen: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me  
Alice: What is it you think you see

Mira: You see her style you think she nice  
You look at her whip you say the whip tight  
You look at her crib you thinkin she's paid  
You look at her life you think she's got it made  
Julie: But everything she's got the girl's been given  
She calls it a blessing but you call it living  
When it comes to money she can be a hero  
She writes them checks with a whole lot of zeros

Mira & Julie: But what you don't know is when she get home  
And get behind closed doors man she hits the floor  
And what you can't see is she's on her knees  
If you ask her she'll tell you

Chorus: It's the God in me (5x)  
Fabia: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me  
Alice: What is it you think you see

Alice: What is it you think you see  
When you see me, you see me  
You don't know how much I pray  
Don't know how much I gave  
Don't know how much I changed  
I'm just tryna explain

Chorus: It's the God in me (5x)  
Sharleen & Fabia: You think I'm so fresh you think I'm so clean  
You think I'm so sweet It's the God in me  
Alice: What is it you think you see

The crowd cheered all the way till the girls came off the stage. The thrill the girls have when performing. Gives them such excitement. After they left the fashion show, going out to dinner, that Tony reserved for the gang. A conversation started up, Tony wishing the girls good luck for in the coming year of sophomore year. The girls will never forget his words, Alice made it a point to live by it.

"If you girls make it big. Dont Loss who you are. Stick together, and enjoy what you love to do." Alice will nevr forget the smile he had on. It was so bright, his eyes even sparkle.

**xXx**

Flashback Ends

Alice never forgot that look he made. She would live by his word, the girls decided when they make it big. There going to live by Tony dreams. Its sad that he wont live his life. At one point he wanted to see the girls make it. They wllill just that. Doing what they love, the most.

"Look out for us, Tony. Well make you proud."


End file.
